La route
by Aelim
Summary: Os/Ficlet - Et si... Sirius n'avait jamais reçu sa lettre de Poudlard... OS écrit dans le cadre du recueil Letters, No Letters.


**Titre: **Letters, no letters – Sirius Black

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR

**Personnage principal: **Sirius Black

**Ratting: **K+

**Genre: **Drama

**Note: **Premier OS-Ficlet que j'ai écrit pour le recueil _Letters, no letters_ avec Marie, Vilain-garçon, Co'Leen Dig et Selon-Scrat.

Le principe était d'écrire ce qui serait arrivé si tel ou tel personnage n'avait pas reçu sa lettre de Poudlard en moins d'une page.

Vous pouvez retrouver les autres OS sur notre compte Manyfics (YodasGang) et sur certains de leurs comptes. Les 5 premiers sont postés, je posterais sur tous les 5 OS postés sur Manyfic (sachant qu'on en poste un par jour)

* * *

******Si Sirius Black n'avait pas reçu sa lettre:**

Sirius Black a onze ans. Onze ans, l'âge de la Lettre. Mais septembre est passé depuis deux mois et plus que jamais la demeure ancestrale des Blacks parait froide et inhospitalière.

Sirius Black a douze ans. Les yeux de ses parents brillent de fierté. Regulus entre à Poudlard et par la même occasion à Serpentard. Dans le noir de sa chambre Sirius pleure.

Sirius Black a treize ans. Ses parents ne lui ont pas adressé la parole depuis trois semaines. De plus en plus son regard s'enfuit vers les étoiles.

Sirius Black a quatorze ans. Dans sa maison, il est devenu un fantôme. Il n'est plus personne. Il n'a jamais été quelqu'un.

Sirius Black a quinze ans. Le vent fait briller ses yeux et voler ses cheveux. Il se sent voler. Il accélère et sent les bras autour de sa taille se resserrer. Il sourit.

Sirius Black a seize ans. Et une nouvelle fois il est rejeté. Son cœur vole en éclat encore une fois. Il a mal comme il n'a jamais eu mal.

Sirius Black a dix-sept ans. Une casquette vissée sur la tête et une odeur de graillon qui ne le quitte pas. Il rentre tard. Son appartement est sale et sombre. Il est chez lui.

Sirius Black a dix-huit ans. C'est la dernière fois qu'il voit ses parents, à travers la vitre d'une échoppe malfamée. Il ne ressent plus rien.

Sirius Black a dix-neuf ans. Et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie il tombe amoureux. Elle est belle, toute en courbes, élancée, rouge et rapide. Très rapide. Il l'achète immédiatement.

Sirius Black a vingt ans. Accompagné de l'amour de sa vie il part. Lui en avion, elle en bateau. Il vole vers les grands espaces et la route mythique.

Sirius Black a vingt-et-un ans. Son corps est collé à sa moto, sa moto collée à la route. Il est libre. Il est égoïste. Il est jeune.

Sirius Black a vingt-deux ans. Une bière à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Il se donne un air de mauvais garçon. Il fait craquer les filles, les emmène d'une ville à l'autre.

Sirius Black a vingt-trois ans. Et il rencontre quelqu'un qui aime comme lui. A deux ils se sentent immortels. Ils sont les capitaines d'un même bateau.

Sirius Black a vingt-quatre ans. Dans la moiteur d'une chambre de motel sa vie vient de basculer. Le corps sur le sien le fait chavirer. Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir ça.

Sirius Black a vingt-cinq ans. Alors qu'il avait cru trouver le paradis il est à nouveau différent. Il baisse les yeux devant cette femme brandissant cette pancarte: "mort aux pédés".

Sirius Black a vingt-six ans. Et il n'a plus peur de rien. Il s'entend chuchoter à l'oreille "je t'aime". Et il n'en pense pas moins.

Sirius Black a vingt-sept ans. Devant ses yeux défilent une immensité de champs. Le soir il dîne de pommes de terres et de steak. Ses yeux brillent quand il les lève vers l'homme de sa vie.

Sirius Black a vingt-huit ans. Il ne pense pas au lendemain, il vit la route et les saisons. Le bruit des deux moteurs, vrombissant de concert est la plus douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

Sirius Black a vingt-neuf ans. Et la solitude de son moteur résonne dans le vent. Il s'enfuit. Loin de sa douleur. Loin de l'hôpital. Loin.

Sirius Black a trente ans. La route coule toujours sous ses roues. Il ne s'arrête presque plus. Il fuit toujours. Il fuit sans but.

Sirius Black a trente et un ans. Il va vite. Toujours plus vite. Trop vite. Toujours trop vite. On l'avait prévenu pourtant que c'était dangereux...

* * *

**Voilà, je posterais les autres Ficlet que j'ai écrit sur mon compte quelques temps après qu'ils soient postés sur Manyfics. Je vous conseille grandement d'aller lire les autres!  
**

**Reviews?  
**

**Amour**

**Cœur**

**Joie**

**Aelim.**


End file.
